


Academy Control has a moment

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Space Academy (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Gampu has seen his fair share of elections but this one struck a cord with the results.





	Academy Control has a moment

**Author's Note:**

> STRESS relief for all the shit that Trump is pulling with the DOJ trying to discredit, harm the election integrity, and undermine the election

"Commander, Earth Control has beamed over a message for you."

Gampu turned in the direction of the young cadet with a lift of his brow.

"For me?" Gampu asked, perplexed.

"Yes, sir." the cadet confirmed.

"Must be important." The commander took the paperwork, scanned it, then his eyes flipped open in shock as he leaned against the console.

It was ten thirty-five and the announcement couldn't have been less perfect; the results were in. The people had chosen themselves over dictatorship, over fascism, over the end of a Representative Republic. He handed the paper to the cadet as he lit up and looked younger than he had been in a matter of the last four years. He felt younger, two hundred years old, less than a ancient man that he were heading to become. He felt renewed, rejuvenated, and free.

"Take this to Communications Control, Linda." Gampu ordered.

"Oraco."

The cadet turned away then departed Academy Control. Gampu sighed a breath of relief. It was all over, every waking moment being terrorized that a man child was wrecking the Representative Republic with the very willing permission of people who believed in someone who had the worst track record over someone who was more mature, thorough, and promising. It was quite a relieving experience knowing that whatever the man was going to do would be undone in a few months time. The commander overheard the sounds of cheering around him. It made his eyes become watery; he remembered the announcement four years ago, the sounds of cadets weeping, and how he had personally wept for the downfall of Earth heading down back to the dark ages. Now everyone was crying out of happiness, relief, and were going to stay happy for months to come. 

It was going to be messy as hell on Earth would be scorched with the force that made everyone weep, become down, and depressed was going to be dragged out of the white house screaming, kicking, and furious while everyone were weeping with laughter, high on glee, and overjoyed. How the tables had turned on the man who turned his back to the people and not taking the necessary Pandemic Precaution Steps Program instilled into the system; only breaking it, dismantling it, defunding it, and belittling it. Leaving only a husk of it behind as only mere words and people that once helmed it. Then going on to promise that he would undo it and he never did.

With all that came protests and the decision made who was going to be voted out. Gampu knew what was to happen next for people like the man striving to bring fascism and dictatorship back. It was all something that he had anticipated with the carnage that was being raged upon Earth, eroding the justice system, eroding Earth's trust with allies, eroding every single thing that made Earth a well respected and well regarded adult figure in the realm of Galactic Politics. He was going to be investigated, sent to jail, attempt to weasel out, and start a political action community to cling on to politics but otherwise fade into obscurity because memories that were made from his terror would not fade and association with his funding was going to turn off voters who knew better because of history. 

The former President was going to be terrorizing the main arm, the core, the central nexus, the federation aspect of Federation of Galactic Planets that kept a large spiraling space corps in check and in space enforcing rules in a desperate bid to make people lose faith in elections, stain the very thing that had brought him into the sacred office, all too similar to historical documents that indicate the chain of events of a far previous President prior to the dark ages of Earth -- the very same one who won re-election in 2024 -- and this time made it stick that he wouldn't lose by instigating a nuclear war. And every system, made in this new century made with rules against that historical failure, that was put in place to prevent that was discarded with simple executive orders by the mad man shortly after entering office; this same man was going to terrorize the people one last time just like the person who people compared to _daily_. 

The people recognized the historical significance during the campaigning, the pandemic that shadowed him, and the familiar path that was written down in ancient texts; there was one solid rule that he couldn't erase. _You can't run again if you acted as a sore loser after your opponent won._ Gampu smiled over the fact with comfort that the next three hundred years were going to be just okay. It had been roughly forty-three years since the cadets of yesteryear, the memorable telepathic twins, the cadet with super strength and remarkable intelligence and excellent care, the hiding and survival savvy Jerome, the amnesiac Loki, and the diligent Pryce-Jones. Years that were so much innocent, kinder, and full of heart and love and trust. Recent years were dark, gritty, heartless, loveless, and distrustful. This had to be a sign.

Gampu was relieved. If anything that the last three hundred years taught him was that anything that bordered on anti-progress would be met by law suits and sane judges in the last few months of a lame duck President, this was also a relief. A comfort to him that someone on Earth was going to fight the man and so would the president elect. Both of which made his shoulders feel lighter as the cloud above his head had dissipated and the pressure against his chest had relaxed from what the last four years had been. The commander was handed a padd with a report that had been gathered from the last star charting, this time instead of it being a moment that may not happen again with Earth's withdrawal into isolation for the next decade; he looked at it with happiness and confidence it wasn't going to happen.

Never-mind his penciled in plans to remain stationed on the space academy despite being ordered to leave, never-mind the space cadets and the space officers signing a agreement to stay with the academy as the federation moved HQ to Star Command. These steps felt so unneeded, so drastic, so big; even with the specific group of unwell people that elected the man being behind him, the people's voice would win. Every single little action that was taken in preparation for Earth's continued descent into isolation, nationalism, and fascism became all so unnecessary given that Earth was back; patriotic and progressive more than ever. The heart of the Federation of Galactic Planets was going to be back in the next seventy days.

It was going to be _okay_.

And that was enough to carry on another day.


End file.
